


A Pretty Pidgeon

by kiichandesu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone loves Pidge, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pidge thinks they're idiots but she loves them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichandesu/pseuds/kiichandesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge doesn't think she's pretty. She doesn't really care, either. She's surprised to learn that not only her fellow Paladins do, but they seem to feel pretty strongly about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Pidgeon

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was ever going to write for this show but I can't escape the fluff. Ever. I may have a problem.  
> Anywho, I'm not completely sure about the pacing. Do tell me if it feels off, please! (Also, if you have any grammar mistakes to signal that would be great too, as English is not my first language.)  
> 

“Your hair is growing out.”

Pidge didn’t look up from her laptop nor did she stop typing when Lance told her that; as a matter of fact, she was half tempted to simply ignore her friend and keep working.

But then she glanced at him and found him sitting upside down on the large couch of the Castle’s Lounge, his feet in the air and his head hanging towards the ground. His eyes were pinned on her from across the room and they were the eyes of a man who was extremely bored and desperately needed something to occupy himself with.

In any other situation she would’ve told him to go bother Hunk instead, but the big Paladin was pretty busy in the kitchen and had specifically asked not to be bothered. Also because if the kitchen door where to open even for a split second, Coran would probably take advantage of that and demand to cook dinner himself.

She sighed softly. The typing didn’t stop, but it slowed down a little.

“Yeah?” she shrugged, “Then I should probably trim it before it gets too long to fit in my helmet.”

Lance perked up at that. “You don’t need to do that,” he said as he straightened himself on the couch. “You could just tie it up.”

“I could.” she granted absent-mindedly, shrugging again.

She still didn’t look up at him, and thus she missed the glint that shined in Lance’s eyes. “Wait a minute,” he said, and she barely registered him leaving the room.

When she finally realized she’d been left alone in the Lounge, not that she particularly minded, the door opened and he was back again, a brush and a couple of hair ties around his fingers.

She was tempted to ask why would a guy with hair as short as his even own a hair tie. Then she reminded herself who the guy in question was.

“What are you doing?” she asked instead when she noticed he was walking towards her. It was a little intimidating, to be honest.

On the other hand, she probably should’ve expected what he was about to say. “I’m going to style your hair,” he chirped, and she finally stopped typing. More accurately, her hands stopped mid-air while she bemusedly blinked.

“I’m sorry, how did we go from tying it up to _styling_ it?”

He was already behind her, holding her hand in his hands to prevent her from turning around, before he deemed her worthy of an answer. “Don’t you worry, Pidge, I do it all the time for my sisters! Modesty aside, I’m incredible at it!”

“I’m surprised you even know what modesty is.”

He gasped indignantly. “I’m the most modest person you will ever meet!”

“Right. Seriously, Lance, I have work to do.” She gestured at her screen, trying to turn and face him. His grip on her temples was too strong for her though.

She felt him shrugging. _Urgh._ “So work! Just pretend I’m not here. Shouldn’t be a problem – You’re really good at that.”

“Not when your hands are all over my head I’m not!”

He gently tapped her cheek. “Tut-tut, little Pidgeon. Type away and let me do my magic.” She groaned as loudly as she could, but she already knew that there was no way she could convince him not to mess with her hair, and bickering with him would only take more time away from her work.

Still, she made sure he knew just how annoyed she was with another groan.

He deliberately ignored her and started brushing her hair. She started to type again, trying her best to focus on the screen, and forcing herself not to sigh everytime he made a comment about her double ends. Which was a lot.

But she had to admit the brushing felt quite comfortable, and not after long she actually ended up almost forgetting he was there. They didn’t really talk, aside from a moment when Lance asked her (more like ordered her) to take off her glasses, because “It’s hard to work with your hair if it gets tangled in the frame!” and “You don’t really need them to work anyway, right?”; she had reluctantly obliged.

A solid ten minutes had passed when he finally let go of her head and exclaimed a way too cheerful “I’m done!”

The typing once again stopped and she almost jumped in surprise. (Thank goodness she didn’t, ‘cause her laptop was sitting on her legs and too much movement would’ve made it fall and probably break.)

She cautiously moved her hands to the back of her head and she noticed he hadn’t done anything too strange with her hair. He had simply brushed it so much it’d become perfectly untangled (she didn’t remember the last time it’d been so soft) and he had tied it in a short ponytail on the side of her neck.

It was pretty tame for what she’d expected from him.

“Okay... Good.” she said, hesitant.

“Good?” Lance parroted with an indignant tone, clearly ready to correct her. “You mean _fantastic_!”

Pidge rolled her eyes and turned to him. “Does that mean I’m pretty now?” she asked in a mocking tone, joining her hands and batting her eyes as to emphasize.

He laughed at that. “Sure, but you’re always pretty.”

It was her turn to chuckle. “Yeah, right.”

His smile immediately faltered. He stared at her for a moment, at her eyebrow lightly raised and her genuine, incredulous grin. She looked kind of resigned.

“Hey, I meant that.” She rolled her eyes and sarcastically hummed, and this time it left a bitter sensation in his stomach. “Pidge, you’re pretty.”

It had never occured to Lance that Pidge might not believe that. The worst part was that she was so convinced of not being attractive that she found the idea _laughable_.

“That’s rich coming from you,” she simply replied, her tone still amused, her expression not at all bothered. “You couldn’t even tell I was a girl!”

He frowned at her, maybe a little too theatrically. “Excuse me, Madam, are you implying that guys can’t be pretty?”

She chuckled again. “I don’t know, are you going to use yourself as an example?”

“What? Of course not. I’m the devishly handsome type.” She hummed again, clearly holding back some more laughter. “What I’m saying is, I just always thought you were a pretty guy.”

She scoffed lightly, tilting her head to the side. “Even if I did make a pretty guy, doesn’t mean I’m also a pretty girl.” She knotted her eyebrows together a little, as if she didn’t understand why would Lance be insisting so much, or at all for that matter.

“Listen here, Pidgeon –”

“Hey guys,” interrupted a voice coming from the door, and the two Paladins looked up to meet the newcomer. Hunk smiled broadly at them as he walked towards them, a fuming tray balanced on one hand. “Dinner’s ready. I already called the others, you should come before it gets col –”

Lance didn’t let him finish. Instead, he bolted in front of him and pointed at Pidge accusingly. “Hunk, Pidge thinks she isn’t pretty.”

The Paladin stopped on his tracks and blinked a couple times, puzzled. He almost let the tray fall on the ground as soon as he processed the information. He looked shocked, amazingly so, and Pidge was caught a little off-guard when he glanced at her with wide eyes.

“What? Why?” he questioned, his tone at least an octave higher than usual.

“I don’t know,” Lance answered in her stead, “help me convince her she’s wrong!”

The girl in question frowned; this had started amusing, but she was growing more and more annoyed by the second. She opened her mouth to say something, but the voice that spoke was definitely not hers.

“Convince Pidge she’s wrong about something? Good luck with that.” Three pair of eyes travelled back to the door. Keith, the one who had talked, was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, while Shiro was standing in the doorway. “What’s this about? I’m hungry.”

“Pidge thinks she’s ugly!” lamented the Blue Paladin, and again incredulous eyes moved in Pidge’s direction, this time from both Keith and Shiro.

“Wait, really?” asked the former, arching his eyebrows.

Pidge’s only response was to bite the inside of her cheek, glaring in the boys’ general direction. “I just said I’m not _pretty_ ,” she corrected, “And I’m not wrong.” she delicately grabbed her glasses from where she’d put them on the couch and started cleaning the lenses with the hem of her shirt.

“Yes, you are.” Lance practically growled, and Hunk nodded in agreement beside him. So did the other two, although with less enthusiasm.

Pidge sighed heavily. “I don’t even know why you’re making such a big deal out of this. I don’t _want_ to be pretty or anything. I don’t care.”

“But you are!”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Lance’s right.”

“See?! Even _Mullet_ says so!”

While Keith glared at Lance, Pidge all but regarded the both of them with a skeptical look. Her attention was caught by Shiro finally saying something.

“Everyone here agrees that you’re definitely not un-pretty, Pidge.”

“Yeah!” Hunk said, “You’re like... One of the prettiest girls I know!”

There was a moment of silence. Pidge stared at her teammates for a couple of seconds... then she snorted. Whether she was still annoyed or a little amused none of the other Paladins could tell.

“If I agree, will you all get off my back?” she deadpanned, closing her laptop and curtly getting up from her spot.

Lance grimaced, and in doing so he looked like a child who had been denied something. “You have to mean it!”

The younger Paladin sighed again, and shrugged as she undid her ponytail and let her hair free again. “Sure, whatever. Let’s go eat.” She quickly walked towards the door and moved around Keith and Shiro to get out of the room.

She heard Lance calling behind her indignantly but she ignored him, dragging the large collar of her oversized shirt towards her face to hide her blushing cheeks. Idiots. Of all the things to argue about... She still didn’t get why they were being so adamant, but found herself snorting again in amusement when she looked at the hair tie that was still in her hand. 


End file.
